Little Ones
by EllaBieber20
Summary: When you get paired up to do an task the one thing on your mind is getting your parents together TxG.
1. IDEA

**Little Ones.(working title)**

**Okay this is a quick idea that came to me I'm type up the basics**

**Troy – 26 has a daughter called Lilly he loves Lilly to death but his wife, Lilly's mother is abusive towards him but he keeps it covered and looks after Lilly too, he works in a very good law firm, Lilly's mother Jazmin leaves town quite often.**

**Lilly – 7, loves her daddy and is like a miniature version of him down to a T she attends the kindergarten East Valley Prep on Monday's through to Thursday Mornings. Her best friend is Jake Montez.**

**Gabriella – 25, has a son called Jake, his father ran away when he found out Gabriella was pregnant and is now apparently engaged to another woman in another state (he is out of the story kind of) she cares hugely for Jake he is her brave little boy/little fighter (he was born premature due to Gabriella being under stress) and she works in a Luxury Restaurant.**

**Jake – 6 (almost 7), loves his mummy and looks similar to her he also attends the kindergarten class at East Valley Prep on Monday's through to Thursday Mornings. His best friend is Lilly Bolton.**

**They get assigned a little task which is go home gather everything you can that makes a perfect family then act it out, but Lilly only has a daddy and Jake only has a mummy so they devise a plan to get there Mummy and Daddy together to make the best family ever.**

**If you want me to write this just review I want at least 4 yes's but as soon as I get 2 I will start the chapter.**

**ALSO JUST A HEADS UP DOES ANYONE KNOW A STORY WHERE TROY AND GABRIELLA ARE SENT TO AN ISLAND AND THEY HAVE TO COMPLETE LIKE TASKS, THEY WERE SENT THERE BY THEIR FATHERS BECAUSE THEY MISBEHAVE ANYWAYS THEY END UP LIKING EACH OTHER AND ONCE THEY ARE FREE OF THE ISLAND THEY STAY TOGETHER I KNOW VERY BRIEF BUT I WANNA FIND THAT STORY BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER MUCH OF IT.**


	2. Lilly Bolton and Jake Montez

**Little Ones**

**Wow such a great reception off the idea chapter so I am definitely going to write this and also might finish Family Complete and My Driving Instructor just stuck for ideas.**

**So let's get started with the Thank You's**

**Thank You to EVERYONE that reviewed, followed and favourite just getting that e-mail makes me smile.**

**8AM Monday Morning, Troy's Household**

"LILLY, Shake a leg" Troy shouts up the stairs before making sandwiches

"It's too early" Lilly shouts back down finally dragging herself out of bed

"Wait until you're in middle school starts at 8AM" Troy shouted back up and heard a little huff before he heard the drawers being opened for clothes that he let the 7 year old pick out

Minutes later Lilly arrived downstairs in White leggings with a floral skirt on over in and a matching blouse a white cardigan in her arms with the hairbrush multiple bobbles and she was eyeing up her white ballet flats which were left by the bottom of the stairs.

"Daddy, can you do my hair please" Lilly asked looking up at Troy happy, her identical blue eyes shining

"What would you like today princess?" Troy asked sitting her on the stool, brushing out all the knots in his daughters long dirty blonde hair

"Hmm... give me plaited pigtails, Jake loves feeling them, he says they feel funny" Lilly says and Troy works on parting her hair equally

By 8:45am they were ready and out the door taking the car the short 5 minute journey to East Valley Prep, then Troy would go onto his job in the Law Firm always keeping his cell phone with him in case Lilly's school phoned him, and knowing his wife Jazmin wouldn't answer, she was away on business once again, missing all of Lilly's upbringing and he remembered she didn't even name her own daughter. Heard Troy's name and her response were let's go with that without any enthusiasm.

**8:30AM Monday Morning, Gabriella's Household**

"Jakey, eat up we need to go soon" Gabriella said smiling as she fixed Jake's comb over and slipped his red high top converse on his feet before tying them up not to tightly and fixing his dark wash jeans over the top

"Mommy... is Lilly in today?" Jake asked hoping his best friend was

"I suppose so Jake, you'll have to go in to see" Gabriella said lifting him down off the bar stool before he ran over to his bag making sure everything was in it

"Come on them Mommy lets go I want to see if Lilly has her hair in plaits" Jake said running to the front door

"I'm coming Jake you need your coat on first anyway" Gabriella said smiling at her excited son's face

"Mom I don't want to miss Lilly" Jake said slipping his coat on quickly

"Come on then Jakey jump in the car" Gabriella said unlocking the car before locking the front door to the house

Gabriella got in the car and made sure Jake had his seatbelt on then they headed off towards the school

**9AM Monday Morning Miss Worsley's Class**

"Everyone sit down, now I have something very exciting to tell you" Miss Worsley said

"What is it?" John a loud boy at the back shouted

"Well John, we get to have a 15 minute break at 10AM, so in an hour we will get out coats and outdoor shoes on and we get 15 minutes on our own before the bigger children come out, how does that sound?" Miss Worsley asked as everyone looked happy

"So for now I want you to choose a worksheet and colour in all the pictures before we work on it, make sure your colour them in properly with the correct colours I do not want purple carrots" Miss Worsley said as the class laughed

"Jake, come and sit by me" Lilly said taking the little boys hand and lead him to a table near the back

"Lilly, your daddy did you hair in the plaits I like" Jake said as Lilly smiled and fingered her plaits

"Yeah, I told my daddy that you like them" Lilly said

"I do" Jake said feeling one of them and laughing

"I'm going to colour my snowman's scarf in with purple and yellow" Lilly said grabbing the two crayons and looked at Jake working furiously colouring in a car with a red crayon

"I coloured in the car red like my Mommy's" Jake said smiling as his finished piece looking over at Lilly's picture

"I like his scarf it is really pretty" Jake said noticing it

"Yeah, I think you should colour in the dog Brown and the middle part leave white" Lilly said

"Okay but you colour in the cat black but leave its face white except for around its mouth oh and it's paws" Jake said handing Lilly and black crayon

"Okay Class, it's time for our 15 minute break so stop what your doing and I will send you a table at a time to get your coat's and outdoor shoes, Hmm Lilly Bolton's table you go first" Miss Worsley said before sending another one as Lilly's table returned

"Look at my wellies Lilly" Jake said showing off his dinosaur ones

"Mine just have stars on" Lilly said smiling at her wellies

"They're pretty stars though they are all different colours" Jake said before lining up by the door ready to go outside

"Your 15 minutes start now" Miss Worsley said causing the children to start running round crazy, lining up by the huge green container to get a toy to play with Lilly got a skipping rope while Jake got a flyaway ball that he was going to practice against the wall at the side which was allowed to be kicked at.

They both played for a bit before sitting down on the bench in the corner tired from playing they decided to take the stuff back and walk around the playground and talk about their weekend

"What did you do?" Jake asked

"My daddy took me to the Zoo and then we had a McDonald's and he said if I want for my birthday I can get a puppy" Lilly said excitedly

"But Lilly you just turned 7 last week" Jake said smiling

"Yeah but that's only a few more months till I'm 8" Lilly said

"I'm still only six" Jake said sadly

"But Jake your 7 in 14 days" Lilly said counting on her hand using only 4 on Jake's fingers

"Yeah mommy doesn't know what to get me she said 'What do I get a seven year old that has everything' and I said a kitten" Jake said

"Did your mommy say yes?" Lilly asked

"She said maybe I have to be super super good until my birthday and then maybe I can get a kitten" Jake said smiling

"Do you have a mommy Lilly?" Jake asked curious

"Yeah but she is never at home, she isn't very nice to my daddy, do you have a daddy Jake" Lilly asked curious herself

"Nope, I never met my daddy, my mommy said he was not a very nice man and I should never want to see him and she is very happy that I look more like her besides I have his hair colour which is brown my mommy has black hair" Jake said smiling at the thought of his mommy

"Do you want a daddy?" Lilly asked Jake

"LINE UP CLASS" Miss Worsley shouted as everyone ran over to line up

**So this is the start this shows the friendship between Jake and Lilly but they don't interact with anyone else in the class they keep to themselves**

**So here is where they find out that they don't really have a good stable home life with Lilly's mom never home I hope this is okay and I will update next Sunday :)**

**So a week today since it is 2:08am this beautiful Sunday Morning I am looking forward to my Beef Roast Dinner and all your LOVELY reviews hope this was up to standards. Next chapter is focused on Troy and Gabriella's day.**


	3. Troy and Gabriella Meeting Up

**Little Ones**

**The response off the last chapter was amazing, THANK YOU! I have a feeling this is gonna be a little less exciting since it is just Troy and Gabriella's day Troy working in the Law Firm and Gabriella in the luxury restaurant, will their paths cross.**

**Chapter Three**

Troy had just dropped Lilly off at school, she ran in happily and Troy threw a smile to Miss Worsley before heading back to his car and heading to work he worked in Bensons' Solicitors and even though he wasn't very high up he still got treated like royalty, he had his own office, luxury chair and his desk was adorned with photos of Lilly, he put his iPhone next to his computer monitor just in case the school called which was rare, he checked the time 9:15am perfect, he was 15 minutes early so he set out who he had coming in today.

Troy was the person who assessed everyone's case they brought to the solicitors, which meant he either thought they needed to talk to someone higher up or he would refer them to someone else depending on how their case was... he has always thought of divorcing Jazmin, Lilly's Mother but she was never home for them to talk about it.

He smiled at the receptionist at the door as she knocked informing him his first client had arrived

"Mr Bolton, Miss Kane is here for her appointment" Mrs Bass said, Mrs Bass was short and in her late 40's she has worked as a receptionist in Bensons' Solicitors since she was 18 after completing her 2 year receptionist course in college.

"Send her in" Troy said before opening up a new client form on his computer as Miss Kane walked into his office

*10AM*

Gabriella walked into work on time as usual going straight into the kitchen putting her stuff away in her locker getting on her apron and a new pen and order book and walked out into the crowded restaurant, working as head waitress in the luxury restaurant had its perks but if it's busy at 10AM it's going to be busy at 3PM when she has to go and collect Jake.

*11AM*

Troy was looking through his emails in between clients coming over one from Mr Benson himself asking if anyone had ideas on where the Christmas party should be this year which he wanted booked soon

Troy knew of the luxury restaurant a few blocks away Ventura Dreams it was called and he liked the food there he sent an e-mail back and immediately got the go ahead to go and book, given the company credit card to pay for it no matter the cost.

At 12pm Troy set off on the walk to Ventura Dreams to book the meal for 50

*12:20pm Ventura Dreams*

Troy walked straight upto a young girl at the podium

"Hello table for one?" Alyssa asked

"Actually no I want to book for a Christmas party in advance can I speak with your manager please" Troy asked the young girl

"Gabriella, this young man would like to book for a party at Christmas" Alyssa explained

"Sure, come on then" Gabriella said barely glancing at Troy leading him into a meeting room

*Meeting Room*

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, head waitress here at Ventura Dreams, do you know how big your party will be?" Gabriella asked Troy

"50 People at the most" Troy explained

"Perfect, and will it be the 2 course or the 3 course?" Gabriella asked next

"3 Course and free bar" Troy explained as Gabriella just nodded

"Free bar is obviously excess and there are 4 bottles on wine on each table due to it being a 3 course meal each table will sit about 5 – 7 people any dates in mind?" Gabriella explained writing it all down

"anytime between the 10th – 20th December" Troy said feeling his phone vibrate slipping it own seeing the I.D Lilly's School "Excuse me I need to take this"

"That's fine Mr Bolton your all done just wait for me to take payment" Gabriella said reading his name on the form he filled in before she took all his booking details

"Hello?" Troy answered

"Hello Mr Bolton, your daughter Lilly hit a fellow classmate today claiming he stole her crayon and she got angry the other child is not hurt but we need you to come and collect Lilly who is in hysterical tears screaming for you" Miss Worsley explained in the other end

"Thank You Miss Worsley I'll be down in five minutes" Troy explained

"Bye Mr Bolton" Miss Worsley said before hanging up

"Look Gabriella I've got to go and collect my daughter shall we just take payment and you can e-mail me all the details" Troy said as Gabriella nodded getting the card reader

Troy paid the huge bill and left quickly to go towards the school where his daughter was acting out, as he left Gabriella got a similar phone call

"Hello?" Gabriella answered seeing the I.D as East Valley Prep

"Good afternoon Miss Montez, your son has been hurt by a fellow classmate today, she has tried to apologise but Jake is just screaming in her face and we thought it was best to call you before he starts crying" Miss Worsley explained as Gabriella winced as she could hear her son starting to cry in the background

"Thank you Miss Worsley I'll leave now I'll be about 10 minutes" Gabriella said hanging up without a goodbye flying to her locker and throwing a quick 'I'll be back' to her colleagues

Troy arrived minutes after leaving running to his car and as he walked into reception Lilly left Miss Worsley's hug and ran straight towards Troy who picked her up effortlessly and she cried harder into his shoulder

"Hey, what's got you into this state Lil?" Troy said throwing a thank you glance to Miss Worsley who was now comforting Jake who had seeked it after Lilly left

"Ja-Jake hate-hates me" Lilly said still hysterical

"Jake?" Gabriella said breezing through the door spying her son who did exactly what Lilly did and ran to Gabriella who also picked Jake up and cuddled him tightly

"What happened?" Gabriella asked Miss Worsley

"Well if you and Jake would like to join Mr Bolton and Lilly we can try and understand what happened" Miss Worsley sad leading them to a meeting room

Gabriella sat next to Troy as finally looked over

"This is a small world" Troy said smiling

"You're the father of the famous Lilly I hear about constantly" Gabriella said smiling back

"I hear as much about Jake and you probably do about Lilly" Troy said moving little wisps out of her face

"Right let's hear Lilly's side of the story first" Miss Worsley said sitting down smiling her friendly way at Lilly

"Well when we all came back I started colouring in the cat on the worksheet and I needed a different colour but as I went to grab is Jake snatched it away and I claimed it was mine first so I pushed him into the doll house but I didn't mean to hurt him I wanna say sorry but he wont let me he screams at me and that makes me sad" Lilly said tearing up again hiding in Troy's shoulder

"Okay then, Jake's side" Miss Worsley said

"Well, I needed brown to colour the doggy in and I took it fair and square from the crayon basket and then Lilly pushed me it didn't hurt I am only crying cause Lilly kept coming near to me" Jake said smiling

"Well Jake I will say Lilly was in the wrong but next time make sure no-one else is using the crayon" Miss Worsley said

"Now I want the two of you to hug and be friends again because you're really close friends in class" Miss Worsley said as Jake caught Lilly's eye and Lilly climbed of her dad and Jake did with his mum and hugged each other tightly Jake kissing Lilly's cheek in the process as a sorry

"I'm sorry for pushing you Jakey" Lilly said genuine

"It's okay Lilly, I'm fine" Jake said

"Lil's do you want to stay or come home?" Troy asked

"Can I come home please daddy, start new tomorrow" Lilly asked looking at her dad then her teacher

"I think that is best Lilly I'll see you and Jake at 9AM tomorrow morning have a good night" Miss Worsley said seeing them both out.

"Well nice to see you again Gabriella" Troy said loading Lilly into the car

"Nice to see you too Troy, even under the circumstances" Gabriella said before loading Jake into her car and driving off followed by Troy.

**So interesting way to meet... sorry for the late update college in hectic plus I had my toe-nail removed and it's been soooo painful and hectic with Christmas next week I just have no time to do anything I rushed this in minutes literal so yeah 00:06am on Wednesday 18****th**** December 2013 night night.**


End file.
